We plan to isolate and characterize new biologically active compounds from pyrenomycetous fungi that we have previously screened antibacterial properties. These compounds will be tested antitumor activity by NCI and for activity in various other biological systems. In addition, we will survey the Pyrenomycetes for the ability to produce these compounds to find other sources and to ascertain their usefulness in the systematics of these fungi.